Aphrodite's Guide To Love
by Hikari Oji Jemuzu to Kaichi
Summary: An informational pamplet. You know when you go to the doctors and they have all those pamplets? This is one of those pamplets. Trust me, you never read on like this! Aphrodite's pamplet in the Pamplets of Olympus.


**Hi! Well, listen. Me and my younger sis wanted to make a series of something by the gods. Sooooo, what better than... wait, can I have a drum roll * Drum Rolls* A INFORMATIONAL PAMPLET! It's short and the gods can make it. My sis will do the females, me the males. **

**APHRODITE'S GUIDE TO LOVE**

_**What is love?**_

Hello! It is I, the marvelous Aphrodite! And, instead of a new line of shoes, I have something even better ( ok, so not better than a pair of new Gucci pants or that new line of lipstick Victoria Secret is coming out with, but it's good)! My own little show about love!

Apollo: But Aphrodite, this is a pamplet.

Really? I hadn't known. Anyway, this is about love. Love is what lovers share.

Artemis: DUH! I haven't been in love and I knew what that was!

* Shoves the twins out* Hey! This is MY pamplet! We'll get there when yours come! Anyway, as I was going to say, Love goes deeper than that. It is more than an emotion. It is more than a feeling. It is... how should I say this? A way of life.

_**So, as a feeling, how does love feel?**_

Love feels warm and gushy and makes you feel all weird. You always want to smile for no reason and a lot will have to happen to not make you smile. Like, someone saying that they don't love you back.

But, all in all, it's like... you know when you go down on a rollercoaster after going REALLY HIGH? Yeah, it feels like that. But it's not as scary ( if you're experienced).

_**How can love be a way of life?**_

Love can it IS a way of life. Everyday, you say, " I love you," or " I love you mom, dad, bro, sis, etc.". That is how it is a way of life. Period. You HAVE to surround yourself with love to live a graceful and glamourous life. I mean, just look at me!

_**Yeah, I think I'm catching the drift of this. So, do you have any examples of love?**_

OF COURSE! There's Percabeth ( PercyxAnnabeth), Thalico( ThaliaxNico), Jasper ( JasonxPiper), my daughter and Charles ( curse you blasted mortals for not giving them a proper pairing name), and then there's Bianca x Luke.

_**BiancaxLuke? Thalico? What are your reasons for your those pairings? **_

Thalico: IT's Obvious! It's amazing! It's exactly like Percabeth: Rival's children dating. Period.

Lukex Bianca: There's a pretty good chance they met in the underworld before Bianca was reborn. Luke HAD to have followed after her. Why, you ask? Because we would've heard from Luke by now. But, we didn't.

_**Thanks for this. Where can I find more information?**_

Cupid. Said pairings. Me ( but don't get mesmerized by my beauty).

_**Cool. *Whips hair back in a slick style* So, you wanna go out?**_

Oh you silly mortal. One, I'm hetrosexual( I mean, you could be a woman), two, I have Are!

_**Are? As in Ari? Pronouced Ah-ree?**_

No, Are! Pronouced Air-ee.

_**Oh, why can't you cheat on him?**_

Silly! I'm not a cheater!

_**But, you cheated on him with Tristan. And Hephaestus with Ares.**_

Tristan and Ares are buds! He's the one who introduced him to me. Hey, you can't blame me for the result.

Hephaestus is a different case.

_**Are you ashamed of Piper?**_

No! Why else would I give her the ability to charmspeak?

_**You gave Drew the ability to charmspeak.**_

Drew's a different case.

_**Are you ashamed of Drew?**_

I thought we were talking about Love!

_**Don't change the subject.**_

No comment.

_**Fine. Why is Hephaestus a different case.**_

NO FAIR!

_**Hey! This is about love.**_

Fine! He's my arranged husband. By Zeus. He should've made Ares marry me.

_**It was to make Hephaestus feel good! Have you even gotten to know him?**_

...Maybe...

_**I heard he was a cool guy! Just get to know him! Then, you can make him feel beautiful. **_

...Maybe...

_**You don't deserve to be the Goddess of Love and Beauty if you can't see the Love and Beauty INSIDE!**_

WHAT? HOW DARE YOU MORTAL! I'LL FU-

**** ***

Hermes: There has been an inconveince with this pamplet. Please throw away and try to ask better questions next time.

**The next one will be out soon. **


End file.
